Quest Mode Plus
Quest Mode Plus '''(often abbreviated to '''QMP) was a mod for Bejeweled 3, made by members of the Chinese-language Bejeweled Baidu Tieba forum (chinese: 宝石迷阵吧) intended as a replacement for the standard Quest Mode. There have been 3 QMPs publicly released by Baidu since 2011. History The QMP project was started because the members of the Bejeweled Baidu Tieba felt the standard Quest mode was extremely easy (one player was able to complete it in full in just 40 minutes). There were also no "hybrids" (quests that combine elements of two quests into one; for example QMP2's Butterflies V) in the standard Quest mode. At the start of 2011, the first fully operational sample of QMP1 was released within the Tieba, although it remained an internal test version to see whether the "hybrid" quests worked as intended. After the completion of QMP1 the team reworked on the quests further, expanding out many of the hybrid quests, and re-released the new project as QMP2 - which would become the first QMP to reach western players in early 2012Earliest known YouTube video of Quest Mode Plus 2. After QMP2 the team started work on the massively hardcorized QMP3. This was to feature a number of new hybrids, although many of the quests in QMP2 make reappearances in QMP3. In the fifth relic of QMP3 there were four extremely hard quests that would become known as "boss quests": Balance VI (regular Balance quest with Gold Rush board), Poker IX (regular Poker quest with Gold Rush board), Butterflies IX (hybrid Butterflies/Gold Rush quest) and Ice Storm VI (hybrid Ice Storm/Gold Rush quest). QMP4, as of 2016 the latest QMP released by the Bejeweled Baidu Tieba, featured a 160-quest package split into 4 levels of difficulty: Easy, Normal, Hard and Lunatic. Since the game could only support 40 quests, there package came in four separate games with four matching configuration files. Instead of using the "quest.cfg" file for one of the four parts, the quests are defined by "qmp4e.cfg", "qmp4n.cfg", "qmp4h.cfg" and "qmp4l.cfg". The Easy difficulty is similar to what would have been QMP1 in difficulty. Normal and Hard are similar to QMP2 and QMP3 in difficulty respectively. Lunatic contains the hardest quests; most notably the five Ice Storm quests where the ice speed is quicker than in the regular mode. Release Summary QMP2 QMP2 was released on October 14, 2011 and is basically an extended Quest Mode. QMP3 QMP3 was released on May 12, 2012. There are no cascading difficulties like there are in QMP2, featured more hybrids and the "boss quests" listed above. QMP4 QMP4 was released on March 29, 2013. The four parts listed above each have the same types of quests but with four levels of difficulty. Trivia *In any hybrid involving Ice Storm (apart from Gold Rush), the gems hide behind the grid for an unknown reason. *In the Ice Storm/Gold Rush hybrids, the "Hint", "Menu" and "Reset" buttons lose their skinning and become grey. References Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Quest Mode Plus